


Nightmares Unleashed - [Until Dawn]

by Shirasu22



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Eventually Mike/OC, F/M, Head Injury, Injury, Minor Injuries, Monsters, Original Character(s), Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: Nine teenagers return back to the lodge where two girls had disappeared. However once night arrives a curse is unleashed, hours of terror takes place as monsters called Windigo's slowly hunt them one by one. Can they all survive?





	1. Prologue

||A/N: Okay...so this is one of the two stories I'll be posting/updating from time to time. I haven't played the game yet since I don't have a PS4 or whatever...but I did watch some game-plays of other youtubers that posted it so I might follow that (yes I will post RE2 Skylar Wolfe story for you guys soon)||

One Year Ago

 

*Tessa's POV*

 

I was in Hannah's room as she told me about the note she got from Mike, I didn't like the feeling of this but I knew she liked Mike a lot. I did always tell her to be herself around him hoping it would be enough for her but when Mike and Emily got together I wasn't sure what to say.

 

Sure Hannah told me that the advice was good but I'd always tell her that I was never good at it, her response? She would laugh and shake her head, telling me I don't give myself enough credit. And a few others agreed that's for sure.

 

"He wants to meet me in a guest room in a few minutes, your advice worked!" Hannah smiled.  
"Wait what?" My eyes widen.  
"Yeah your advice actually worked, he wants to meet up. He actually notices me!" Hannah grabbed my hands.

 

Wait so Mike actually noticed her and wants to talk? But wasn't he with Emily?Something wasn't right and I could just feel it..but before I could tell her about my bad feeling about this she let go of my hands and walked towards the door.

 

"Wish me luck, Tess! I'll come back to tell you how it went." Hannah says.  
"Uh yeah sure okay." I nodded.

 

Once she left the room I sighed and shook my head, instead though of waiting inside the dark room I decided to walk out into the hall and lean up on the wall beside the door as I waited for her. I saw Sam walk up the stairs looking worried.

 

"Sam? What is it?" I asked.  
"The other's are pranking Hannah, isn't she with you?" Sam asked.  
"No...oh shit! I knew I had a bad feeling about this!" I gasped.

 

Next thing I knew I heard someone sobbing and saw Hannah run down the stairs in tears, everyone including me followed her outside, but I was worried about what had happened sure Sam told me about the prank and all but I didn't get more time to ask her about it since Hannah suddenly ran off.

 

"Hannah?!" I shouted.

 

Once I was outside in the cold winter night I looked around trying to see in the dark as best as I could, not long after the others ran out behind me.

 

"What the hell happened?" I asked.  
"Hannah can't take a joke." Jess said.  
"The fucks your guys problem?" I scoffed.  
"Tess it was-" Mike tried.  
"Don't, honestly the hell is wrong with you? Getting in on this as well?" I glared.

 

Not giving them a chance to reply I turned around and rushed off into the dark, ignoring the yells of my name. I ran and ran through the trees and soon found some footprints I followed them and noticed both Hannah and Beth hugging one another.

 

"Oh thank gosh your both okay." I sighed in relief.  
"Tess...they...oh god it was so embarrassing!" Hannah cried.  
"I heard...I'm so sorry Hannah, dammit I knew I had a bad feeling about this.." I sighed.  
"It's not your fault, Tessa. You weren't part of this you actually tried to help my sister with all this and didn't know it would happen." Beth says.  
"But I had a feeling something was wrong with it!" I frowned.

 

Before they could respond we heard a loud screeching behind us and then some sort of footsteps, once we got a slight glimpse of what it was the three of us ran down a path to get away from this thing. The fuck was it?!

 

"Hannah, Beth RUN!" I shouted.

 

I had to do something quick in order to get him out alive, I had to think quickly and since the thing was chasing us I needed to come up with a plan to make sure Beth and Hannah didn't end up getting hurt. They were my friends after all, but luck wasn't on our side as we were trapped by a cliff, next thing I new the creature was right there before us! We backed up and my first thought was to protect the twins as they were my good friends.

 

"Hey!" I shouted.

 

It's attention was now on me as it jumped for me and I stepped out of the way, but not long after I was swatted by its arm and pushed right into the tree hitting my head and falling unconscious.

 

*Hannah And Beth's POV*

 

"Tess! No..." Hannah sobbed.  
"No! No! Shit! No!" Beth shouts.

 

Slowly the twins took steps backwards from whatever was chasing them, holding onto one another hands to try and comfort one another. With Tessa not able to help anymore as she usually would try to they were on their own.

 

"Tessa! Wake up!" Hannah shouted fearfully.  
"S-She's alright...just unconscious." Beth reassured.  
"Why did she do that? Try to take it on herself?!" Hannah asked.

 

Not able to answer the twins fell off the edge of the cliff but Beth took old of a branch, Beth knew how to answer her sister though Tessa was always the one to protect her friends from pretty much anyone or anything now...whatever the hell that thing was.

 

Next thing they knew they saw some fire up on top and someone leaning down with their hand reached out, but it was too late Beth lost her grip and both her and her sister fell down.

 

*Unknown POV*

 

Not being able to save those girls was horrible but I could avenge them and when I did I noticed another girl unconscious. She must've tried to protect those two other girls...as brave as that is it was also stupid cause if I didn't get here quick enough she too might've died.

 

Picking the girl up into my arms I carried her back where the footprints were before, hearing some chatter of some teenagers I hurriedly placed the girl down to lay on her side and rushed off. Peeking through the bushes I noticed they soon found her and had quickly brought her back inside that cabin.

 

Ahh...so she's friends with those Washington folks...

 

Jeez they don't know a damn thing of the curse that lives on this mountain...teenagers....

 

*Sam's POV*

 

When none of them returned I grew worried, Tessa had always been a protective person towards her friends and since some of us didn't know where they went she went after the twins without hesitation.

 

As we finally decided to set out to look for them we ended up only finding Tessa who was unconscious and her forehead bleeding slightly. Josh had picked her up into his arms as we brought her back. Whatever happened it must've attacked her...

 

But what was it?

 

As Josh placed her to lay on the couch I took care of her small head wound as Josh went to go report his sisters missing, poor guy. It wasn't until about an hour later that Tessa woke up.

 

"Tess are you alright?" I asked.  
"What? Where...?" She asked, sitting up.  
"Your back here with us in the cabin. Are you alright?" Chris asked.  
"I'm fine...wait! Beth, Hannah! Where are they?!" She asked.  
"We don't know, you were the only one we could find." Ashley said.

 

Tessa soon leaned over slightly, her hazel eyes closed but her black and white highlighted hair covered her face slightly, her shoulders slightly shook and I could tell she was silently crying. So she blamed herself...it wasn't her fault though she wasn't in on the prank and she tried to look for them.

 

"Tess this is not your fault their missing, you actually went out there to look for them." I told her.  
"I...I know.." She replied slowly.

 

It was a horrible prank that shouldn't have happened, a prank that gone so terribly wrong...


	2. Chapter 1

||A/N: Since there's choices in this game I'll be having a few small changes as the one in this chapter...though this is episode 1 it will be in parts, the pictures will show when it's the next one so you all can know for sure....if that helps that is.||

 

A Year Later

 

*Tessa's POV*

 

I still blamed myself even after a year had passed, the blow to my head made suffer some sort of small amnesia in which I wasn't happy with cause I wanted to remember but for the life of me I could.

 

Some of my friends said it was best but I disagreed with them, I didn't like the fact that even when it was I who went out to search for them that one moment I remembered running looking for them but the next nothing...and when I woke up? I was surrounded by my friends who looked at me with worried looks in their eyes.

 

During a couple of months I didn't contact any of my friends since dealing with the disappearance of both Hannah and Beth I was in a lot of guilt and tried to deal with it my way. On my own but I soon got back into contact with them as I tried to push myself to get better.

 

During the time I didn't contact them I had done a few changes to myself, instead of the white highlights I decided to go ahead and dye them light blue, my mom wasn't really one to agree on that but I did tell her I wanted to do something to get my mind off things and that didn't do much but in the end I did like how it looked.

 

Also when I got the message of returning to the lodge from Josh..I was slightly hesitant to accept but after thinking about it I agreed, I also made plans to drive Sam there so she didn't have to take the bus or whatever...plus it would be good to at least talk to someone on the way there.

 

Packing was easy it all I really took was a bag of cloths, hair brush and some shampoo and many other things a girl would need, since it was always cold up there around this time I had to dress up in a Long Sleeve Basic Henley Scoop V Button Placket Jersey Top, some black,white, orange leggings, a pair of white combat lace up boots, on my head was a beanie and Overcoat Hooded Coat Zipper Horn Button coat.

 

Putting my bags away in the trunk of my car I waved goodbye to my parents and set off to pick up Sam, it took a hour or two but I soon slowed down and watched her get in the passenger seat, throwing her bag in the backseat.

 

Sam - Diligent, Considerate, Adventurous - Hannah's Best Friend

 

"About time you arrived." Sam teased.  
"Well I did just leave a few hours ago." I smiled.  
"How are you doing?" Sam asked.  
"I'm getting their." I replied.

 

As we talked about events that happened in the past and the fact we all were going to go back to the lodge again after one year it was actually good since we believed it would be what Hannah and Beth would've wanted.

 

"I see you dyed your white highlights into light blue highlights." Sam noticed.  
"It was time for a new change, besides I had to try to move on somehow..." I shrugged.  
"Despite that it does look good." Sam complimented.  
"Thanks." I smiled.

 

It was nice to chat with Sam again, not that we haven't but when I went into that rut of not speaking to everyone it kind of made Sam worry about me more then she usually did we were after all best friends kind of knew one another since middle school.

 

On our way there we listened to the radio and it was mentioning about what had happened last year with the twins, frowning I sighed and gripped the wheel but continued to listen on. It wasn't until later that Sam played the video Josh had sent everyone and whenever Josh made some joke I would just smiled and shake my head at that.

 

When we arrived I had parked the car and we both got out of there, grabbing our bags I strapped my sports bag over my shoulder letting it rest on my hip. Locking the doors to my car I sighed and we both continued our chat as we walked up the path to the cable car.

 

Tessa - Athletic, Intelligent, Protective - Sam's and Mike's Best Friend

 

As we both arrived at the gate we noticed there was a note from Chris saying it was locked..great that's just what they needed. Sam tried to open the door but it didn't work.

 

"Forget it...gates not opening." Sam tells.  
"Well can't blame that, The Washington's haven't been up here in a while." I replied.

 

With no other choice both Sam and I proceeded to climb up the wall and over, if the gate was locked we had to get through this way both of us carefully climbed over and once we were the two of us continued on the path towards the cable car station that was just ahead now.

 

When we both arrived at the cable car and saw only Chris's bag there, wait so he was here as well? Sam wondered if she should look through his bag but in the end she didn't and much later Chris appeared.

 

"Hey ladies!" Chris says

 

Chris - Methodical, Protective, Humorous - Has A Crush On Ashley

 

"How you holding up, Tess?" Chris asked.  
"I'm taking it day by day." I replied.  
"As in dying your hair?" Chris asked.  
"Yup!" I chuckled.  
"Oh right! I gotta show you girls something." Chris says, just remembering.

 

Both Sam and I looked at one another and shrugged, following after Chris he lead us to the shooting range that was there and showed us by him shooting a bag of sand with a shot gun. I just shook my head with a smile once he turned around and goofed off.

 

"Nice shootin' tex." Sam congratulated Chris.  
"I'm bad, I'm badass." Chris replied.

 

I couldn't help but laugh and soon adjusted the strap from my bag on my shoulder to carry it better, Chris took a few more shots before Sam and I told him that we should get to the cable car so we can get somewhere warm.

 

It wasn't until a few minutes later that the cable car finally arrived, the three of us walked on and it slowly started to take us to the next station, as it was bringing us there Chris told Sam and I about how he met Josh.

 

As we arrived at the next station we were gonna get off but the damn door was locked, the good thing for now was that Jess was there in which we asked her to open the door when she did we all finally stepped off.

 

"Hey Jess...uhh thanks for letting us out." I told her.  
"Yeah no problem." Jess replied.

 

Jess - Confident, Trusting, Irreverent - Mike's New Girlfriend

 

Jess and I didn't get along much but there were those moments and times where we did, right now there wasn't much to argue about so it was more friendly talk then I expected. Didn't matter right now I wanted to get the hell out of the cold.

 

"Nice hair, went blue instead of white now huh?" Jess asked.  
"Yeah, needed to do something new I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Looks good actually. Blue suits you." Jess says.  
"Thanks. Now not to be rude but I'm freezing my ass off here so I'll just go head up to the lodge first." I told them.  
"Find by us, just be careful alright?" Chris said.  
"Always am." I replied.

 

After that I walked up the damn creepy ass path to the lodge, it was always creepy around here at night when I was about half way or so there I felt eyes on me. Turning around my hazel eyes looked around to see if I could notice anyone around.

 

"Hello? Anyone there?" I asked.

 

Silence, sighing I shook my head and continued on with walking towards the lodge, as I took a few more steps things were far to quite for my liking but it didn't bother me to get to the lodge once I'd get there I'd be with my friends and hopefully in a warm room where I could warm up and maybe get a room to sleep I drove Sam and myself here for hours.


End file.
